Rubber Duck
by snipershezz
Summary: Yondu surveyed the hot tub with it's essential oils and froofy bubbles and smirked, "Now all we need is a rubber duck."


**Characters: **Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri,

**Relationships: **Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

**Tags: **kinktober, kinktober 2018, established relationship, hot tub sex, PWP, pretty much, yay I wrote something short-ish, drinking, fun, humour, love, fluff, all the wholesome feels,

**Warnings: **None.

**Summary: **Yondu surveyed the hot tub with it's essential oils and froofy bubbles and smirked, "Now all we need is a rubber duck."

**October 24****th**** \- Prompt Twenty-Four: **Shower/Bath

**A/N: **I'm finally making an effort to write a hot tub scene! I seem to consistently mention in a lot of fics that the boys love to stay in a ritzy hotel with a hot tub in their room as part of their usual, like getaway/holiday 'thing'. So, this is the fruition of all times I've mentioned it XD

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore 3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, as usual mad shout out and big love to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

**Part Twenty-Four of **_**Kinktober 2018**_**.**

#kinktober

* * *

Yondu sighed happily, leaning his head back onto the rim of the hot tub. The bubbles floated around him like a fluffy coat, the smell of sandalwood drifted about the steamy room.

"Chuck us a beer, darlin'."

Kraglin gave him a lopsided smile from the other side of the tub and pulled one out of the six pack next to his arm. He tossed it across to the Centaurian, who completely missed it in his relaxed state. It plopped into the water, sinking down to rest on his thigh.

Bubbles flew into Yondu's face and he sneezed. Kraglin barked out a laugh watching as the older man scraped the offending things from his face, "Very fuckin' funny." He muttered, the usual menace ruined by his own chuckle.

Kraglin pushed softly off the side of the tub and swam towards the older man, a gentle wave making him bob up and down. The Hraxian slotted himself between Yondu's legs, knocking the forgotten beer to the bottom of the tub.

"What'chu think yer doin'?" Yondu asked, eyes hooded.

"Fuckin' ma mate in a hot tub – if he's amendable ta it o' course."

The Centaurian chuckled and kissed him. Kraglin's hands came up to frame his face, slowly sliding down his neck, over his shoulders and into the warm water to grip his chunky hips. Yondu's hands carded through the Hraxian's hair, which had gone fluffy and slightly curled due to the steam in the room. The Centaurian had always loved the way Kraglin's hair got before he shoved as much product as he could to make it stand up like a crest. It was soft and thick, like one of the furs on their bed.

He wrapped his legs around the taller man, thighs hugging those bony hips he'd spent hours biting on other occasions. With a little grin against Yondu's lips one of the Hraxian's hands left his hip, slipping around his back and down to his ass. After taking a handful and squeezing – making Yondu snicker into his mouth – Kraglin's fingers probed lower.

The Centaurian pulled the younger man's lip into his mouth, nibbling on it gently. He groaned as Kraglin's fingers slipped into his body, his hands dropped from the man's hair, plunging into the water to grab his ass and rut his hips forwards roughly.

Kraglin chuckled against his lips, tongue tangling with Yondu's again to swallow the delicious sounds he was making. Yondu nudged his face away with his forehead, "That's enough darlin', wanna feel ya now."

The taller man smiled, looking at Yondu with lust filled eyes. It didn't matter that they'd been together for five years now, that look hit him just as hard as the first time. He felt his cock jump, heat pool in his stomach, and everything else melted away.

Kraglin ducked forwards to kiss him, drowning the whine that was punched from Yondu's throat as he slid into him. He gripped the tub either side of his mate and dug his toes into the step below him to achieve some kind of traction. Yondu's fingers clung to his ass even harder, head thrown back against the side of the hot tub, chest heaving and slick with water.

The Centaurian looked like some sort of sex god and Kraglin didn't think he'd ever seen anything more gorgeous in his life.

He stooped to bite at the offered neck as water sloshed over the sides in waves. One of Yondu's hands released its iron grip on his ass and slithered back to his own body, fisting his cock like he was fixing to break it clean off. The Centaurian tensed, a rumbling growl burst from his throat as he came. Kraglin followed seconds after, gasping into the shorter man's shoulder.

After a minute, Yondu unwound his legs from Kraglin's hips and sighed happily. Kraglin pulled himself away, flipping his body around and coming to rest on the step next the Centaurian. Yondu found the abandoned beer at the bottom of the tub with his feet and maneuvered it into his hand. He cracked it and took a swig.

He surveyed the hot tub with it's essential oils and froofy bubbles and smirked, "Now all we need is a rubber duck." He glanced at Kraglin, handing him the beer. The Hraxian fell into a fit of laughter and Yondu found himself smiling genuinely, "What? 'S it too much ta ask fer a rubber duck?"

Kraglin took a sip of the beer, still chuckling, "_Damn_, I love you."

Yondu took the beer back and made a content sound, "Love ya too, darlin'."


End file.
